


if you text it, i'll delete it

by inlovewiththeirlove (fieldofdiabolicalbutlovelykillers)



Series: seven things (i hate about you) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Hurt but no comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieldofdiabolicalbutlovelykillers/pseuds/inlovewiththeirlove
Summary: sins and apologizes (or acknowledgement isn't the key to redemption)you're vain, your games, you're insecure





	if you text it, i'll delete it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Phanfic challenge: post a fic everyday for a week!

Phil let the crisp morning air wash over him, the smell of salt and waves inviting him out to the sea. The sirens he was used to waking up to were a distant memory but Phil could almost hear those in the seagulls flying above him.

It was early, the beach was deserted, abandoned even and Phil walked down the shore wondering where it had all gone wrong.

His brother asked him if he was running away, he had responded with a simple yet effective fuck you. He was spending time with his parents. It was Christmas. This was all normal.

There was another buzz on Phil’s phone. It was almost a marker of time at this point, once every half an hour. He hadn’t heard from Dan the first week. Phil imagined that Dan was too angry, then he started getting texts.

Some were simple declarations of love, others were promises, a few apologies, none changed anything.

Phil wished he’d worn a sweater before leaving, thinking of how his mum would chide him when he got home.

Home, two weeks ago was a flat that that he was happy to have put together with someone he wanted in his life for a long time. Forever. He was so sure of forever.

The cold started to creep back into Phil’s veins as he made his way to his parent’s house. Maybe love was another lie conjured up by TV show writers. He thought of Buffy and Angel, how as boring at they were sometimes, didn’t let anything get in the way of each other.

Phil entered the house absentminded, re-planning his day to now include a re-watch of some Buffy episodes. He walked into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks.

“What are you doing here?” His own voice sounded foreign to him, he hadn’t realized how much being home had effected Phil.

Dan was sitting at the breakfast table, a leg sticking out, elbows on the table, enjoying an omelette. He seemed relaxed, but Phil noticed the way there were dark bags under his eyes, and the way his hair was sticking out in multiple directions. Pretending to be relaxed then.

“Merry Christmas,” Dan smiled and Phil wanted to leave immediately.

“Why the hell are you here?”

“Philip, language!” his mum scolded. Phil had forgotten that she would be home. The fact that she let Dan in felt like a betrayal.

“Sorry mum,” he said anyway.

“I know the two of you need to work things out but Phil do you want to eat something first? I never find conversations on an empty stomach to be very effective,” his mum smiled at him and Dan and gave them a knowing look. She said it the way she occasionally said, “Oh, young love.” as if she knew exactly what they were going through.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep it short. Dan, you need to leave,” Phil didn’t let his anger take over his tone and stayed calm.

He was angry that Dan was sitting here, looking at him with those bambi eyes, making Phil’s heart beat faster.

His mother chided him for being rude and then promptly left, to let them talk.

“I missed you,” Dan was almost pleading, and Phil noticed the way his eyes were glistening. He was about to cry.

“Don’t bother with this.”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Dan sounded sincere to which just poured salt over Phil’s busted heart.

“Were you sorry when you kissed her?”

“I told you, I was just flirting to make you jealous and the she got carried away and kissed me-” Dan was rambling, more than explaining at this point. He walked over to Phil and tried to hold Phil’s hands.

Phil pulled away,“You were trying to make me jealous? What, like a fucking test?” Phil’s voice sounded hurt, a little broken, almost a whimper. He hated that he was the type of person who let emotions overwhelm him. His anger took form of tears threatening to escape.

“I just wanted to see what you’d do, I didn’t think you’d care-” Dan spoke nonchalantly, still on the defence of a match that Phil didn’t want to play in anymore.

“That’s the most insulting thing you’ve said to me. I wouldn’t care, what have I ever done to give you that idea?” Phil held back tears as he started to walk out of the room.

“Look, it’s not my fault, my ex cheated on me and I’m a bit paranoid after that, but I still love you. Why don’t you get that?” Phil heard footsteps and saw Dan follow him out into the hallway.

He was aware that their conversation would have woken up his family by now, but he didn’t want to be part of the dramatic mess that was a fight with Dan.

He whispered to him, “I’m not her, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t treat me like her. Come on, I’ll drive you to the airport or do you want me to call a taxi?”

“Phil? Please let me stay, I need you.”

“Need isn’t love, this isn’t love, god, you were just messing around.” Phil doesn’t know whether he sounds more exasperated or upset.

“I just wanted you to care,”

“So what? You wanted some affection, so you snogged the first girl you could find?”

“I’m a jealous person, you know that, I thought you loved me despite of that.”

“That doesn’t mean its okay,” Phil had a desperate edge to his voice.

Admitting that was terrifying, he tried to stay put together, “Let me call you a taxi.”

“I’ll go.” Dan sounds defeated.

_Well, the match got a winner,_ Phil thought sombrely.

Dan goes back into the kitchen and gives one last look to Phil, before heading for the door. A part of Phil wants to call out to him, and give him a jacket, its chilly outside but he stands there and watches the door close.

He doesn’t know how long he’s there, but soon his mum comes and hugs him, she has sugar cookies ready and he scarfs down three to make sure she isn’t worried.

_They should remind him of home, but home already walked out the door._


End file.
